Love so Powerful - Part 1 -
by Princess Serena
Summary: Yo! This is my first Smoon Fic! R/R please! ^_^


Love so Powerful - Part 1 -  
  
Serena stood watching the sky, a little hope shining in her replendant eyes, as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and she smelt the sweet scent of roses as she leaned her head upon the wall next to the vast quantities of roses. Her long locks of hair that hung from the little buns on her head, glided playfully on the swift currents of the wind, as the light of the moon shone brightly upon her face. The beautiful rays of white covered the whole area, and the garden was so magnificent with such plentiful arrays of sparkling beams resting upon its bushes of roses.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, as a small trickle of water gradually made its way down her face, and slowly dripped on the cement surface of the ground that lay underneath her. She hushed slightly as a wind slowly passed and calmed her nerves, as mirth washed over her. She remebered the day when Darien ad her first met, and how the time came along when he discovered he was her prince, and she was of his princess. Recalling so many memories of the great battle against Queen Beryl and the struggle to free him from her cluches of pure evil and sin, the thought made her quiver with sadness. Why did Luna have to make her remember all this? Why couldn't she have stayed being a teenager, a normal, average 14-year old? More tears made their way down her cheeks, as she wished so much, that her Prince would return to her, but, of course, he did not understand his past, as the ressurection of the ones who experienced the last adventure, would erase the memories of what had happened.   
  
"Oh well, at least Raye, Ami, Mina and Lita remember," Serena said, which came out as a faint whisper. She shook her head, and advanced towards the exit of the park. "I don't get any of this, how can Darien NOT be the MoonLight Night?" she said, pondering as the pain in her stomach sharpened as she thought of Darien and Anne being together. She shuddered as a draft overcame her and carried on her journey back home.   


* * *

  
"Darien! Wait up!" called Anne as she ran out of breath, making her way towards the persued Darien. He stopped and stared at her mockingly. "Anne..."  
"Hi Darien! So, how are you doing? Wanna got to the school prom with me tonight? Huh? Huh?"  
"Well, I'm kinda busy" Not, I just wanna get away from you he thought. "Sorry, Anne."  
"Oh, please?" Anne wailed, a convincing smile upon her lips, she begged some more. "PLEASE DARIEN!!!"  
"Er, well... You did help me with the play, so... um... Okay." he said feebly. "see you around, Anne." With that, he ran discreety, hoping that the very willing girl would not bother to follow him. Gee, she is weird.  
Darien kept on walking swiftly until he bumped into a certain someone. "Hey!!!!" screeched a voice, Darien got up from the floor he had landed on, and looked forward. "Oh, its you, Meat Ball Head." he said, way too casually. He felt ome how pleased to see her, but then felt something tug on his arm. It was Anne.   
"Oh, Hi Serena. Well, sorry, but Dariens busy at the moment, going out with his GIRLFRIEND and who he has promised to take to the school PROM with, so give up chasing him. He's mine!" Anne said, clinging sickily onto Darien's arm as a sweat rolled down his forehead.  
Taking this in, Serena felt somehow, hurt. She forced the tears back, and maintained balance in her actions, "Oh, I'm not interested in Darien, and never was, so I don't care." Serena said, acknowledging her words carefully. She turned and kept back her emotions, and refused to give into such pettiness. Darien was slightly shocked, since for some reason, he had liked the attantion he go from a certain SERENA and yet, she was now turning an oppotunity to bite back at Anne. He so wanted to taste her lips, to feel her skin, to kiss her deeply, and to his dissapointment, he now knew that, she did not so want to do the same to him. She was so beautiful, so serene, the name serena was so suited to her, yet he never would let go of his stubborness, because he did not want her to know his true feelings, in case they both got hurt somehow. Anne was, nothing to him, but Serena, was something different. Now she was approaching the gate to her school, abondoning him and a certain ANNE. He looked at her, and then noticed her movement, he would of thought she would be proud to triump over a quarrel with Anne, but she was, sad. Her starnds of hair from the meatballs hung stirring only slightly. Her legs seemed heavy, although graceful, it was in a more deprressing notion. He stared at her, with growing pain, to see her like this, it was strange. "Darien... Darien? Darien?! DARIEN!!!"   
"Oh, um sorry Anne, but I have to go."   
"But... Darie..."  
"WHAT?"  
"What time are you picking me up?"  
"er... 7:30"  
"The prom starts at 7!"  
"Okay, 6:45!"   
"Sure, see you there... Darien!"   
Why do you get yourself into these, things, Dare? Darien thought angrily. He walked towards the arcade, and met Andrew. "Hi Andrew."   
"Hi Dare. What's up?"  
"Nothing except I got a date with Cruella Devil."   
"Oh, you mean, Serena? She's the opposite, how can you say that?"  
"I know, but I don't mean her, I mean Anne," Darien said airly.   
"Ha, that's a surpise. I thought you siad you disliked Serena, and you wanted nothing to do with her, and right in front of Serena."   
"I don't need this now, Andrew. Well, to be honest, I think... that shes amazing. She's the most, preety, elegant and wonderful girl ever to walk the planet, its just..."   
"What?"  
"Whenever, I just, look at her, I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known her from a thousand years or something, but I just can't keep myself from saying something horrible to her, its, like, I dont want her to find out my feelings That's why, when Serena came into the arcade I started blurting out mean stuff about her."   
"Oh."   
"What does that mean?"  
"It's just that she seems to feel the same way about you, she told me a few days ago."  
"REALLY? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER???????"   
"Er... no..."  
"Oh, damn, no wonder she looked so hurt. I can't believe I said "yes" to Anne. I just did it to make her give me a few hours peace, and then she goes on and on to Serena, and next thing you know, Anne's saying that I'm her boyfriend or something. I don't really care for Anne, but I do for Serena. I have no clue what on earth am I telling this to you...."  
"Where are you taking Anne?"  
"This school dance..."   
"Uh oh..."  
"What?"  
"Serena's gonna be there, with a certain someone, so be prepared for heartbrake."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I forgot to add something. Lita told me, that Serena's giving up on you, she said that Serena thinks you and Anne would be better off. So she said yes to a guy who asked her out"  
"What??????? With Who????????? TELL ME!"   
"Alan. Anne's bro."  
"Aww Geeze... I WISH I COULD GO WITH SERENA..."  
"Hey, calm down," Andrew said, passing him a milkshake as the people at the arcade just stared at the looney Darien.  
"Even, better. Now almost everyone knows I have something for Serena."   
"This some,thing... Is it... love?"  
"Andrew, shut the hell up." siad Darien drinking his milkshake.  
  
- End Of Part 1 -


End file.
